Two of Hearts
by Luki Dimension
Summary: While trying to avoid a determined Kokuyo and the expectations of a Village Chief, Senku and Gen find themselves having a conversation about duty, heirs, and relationships. (Minor spoilers for manga chapters up to the 80's)


This is literally the first time I've written anything that could be considered a ship fic outside of canon relationships. But seriously, THESE TWO - if one of them was female it wouldn't even be a QUESTION in canon at this point!

Minor spoilers for manga chapters up to the 80's, so anime-only fans should probably hold off

* * *

**TWO OF HEARTS**

"Gen, are you alone up here?"

At the mention of his name, the mentalist pauses, cards in his hand slipping back into a full deck.

"Yes, can I help you Kokuyo?"

The former chief frowns, glancing around the observatory as Gen looks up. He was leaning against several baskets, filled with random rocks that Chrome had no doubt brought in for Senku's approval – his purple overcoat draped across them for comfort. To Kokuyo's frustration, there's no sign of it's other usual inhabitant.

"Ah, I don't suppose you've seen Senku recently?" he asks. "I could have sworn I saw him come this way."

Gen shakes his head, leaning forward as he shuffles his cards.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I've been avoiding our dear Senku myself," he says. "I heard him talking about some new invention with Chrome and decided to make myself scarce before he started looking for some more abour-lay."

He smiles, and holds up his deck.

"If you've got time, want to help me out?" he says. "I've been working on a new trick."

Kokuyo smiles and shakes his head.

"Thank you, but I really must find Senku. Let me know if you see him."

Gen waves him away with a smile. It's an expression that stays on his face even as he stands, walking to the door to confirm Kokuyo has walked away, and when he walks back, yanking the overcoat off the baskets with a flourish, revealing one very irritated scientist hiding behind them.

"Ta da!" he mocks. "I made the scary villager disappear, dear Senku."

Senku groans, sitting up and scratching at his hair.

"Dammit, I can't believe I had to resort to your tricks," he mutters. "I am ten billion percent done with this."

Gen chuckles at Senku moves to lean against his telescope, while he settles back in his earlier spot.

"Dare I ask why you're avoiding the former chief?" he asks. "I thought the two of you got along just ine-fay these days?"

"We do," Senku says. "That's the problem."

Gen stares in curiosity, and Senku huffs.

"Look, the Perseus is almost ready to set sail," he explains. "And we've made no secret just how dangerous this mission will be. There's no guarantee we're coming back."

He starts pulling at his hair in frustration. "Apparently, that threat level has lit a fire under Kokuyo's ass. He's been hounding me for the last two days about making sure Ishigami Village will live on even if I don't."

Judging from the grin starting to creep on Gen's face, the mentalist is starting to see where this is going.

"Long story short, he wants me to take a wife, and make sure I get her pregnant before we leave!" Senku finishes, and Gen bursts into laughter. "Which I'm ten billion percent not interested in doing."

The mentalist is in hysterics, and Senku rolls his eyes. At least someone finds the whole thing amusing.

"W-well, I can't deny that I see his oint-pay," Gen offers, once he's stopped chuckling long enough to speak. "Ruri does require an heir for the title of Priestess in the future, and since Chrome - intelligent as he is in matters of science - is woefully underdeveloped in the romance department, the village's best chance of getting one is through you. Unless that happy couple has a major breakthrough in the next few days."

Senku stares at him. Gen stares back.

"Senku. I am not playing matchmaker for your protege and ex-wife."

"She's not my ex-wife! We weren't even married five minutes! Besides, this is what we have you for, right? This is your thing!"

Gen merely waves a hand in the air.

"I consider it professional courtesy not to interfere in matters of the heart," he says, and Senku leans back against the telescope, arms folded and scowling. Gen watches him, and smiles.

"Besides, if I did, do you really think you would be able to pry Chrome from her side in time to set sail?"

Senku winces.

"No...dammit, science or no science, Chrome would stay with her, and we can't afford to leave him behind. And there's no way we can take Ruri, she's more valuable with the Civilisation team. Ugh, but it _would_ make things ten billion percent easier."

Gen folds his hands into his sleeves and cocks his head.

"Surely it's not that much of a hardship?" he asks. "You have no end of admirers in the village. Any one of them would happily-"

"Not. Interested," Senku snaps, and Gen smiles.

"No, I expect an asexual wouldn't find it appealing," he admits. "Ruly-Tay, your good fortune is wasted on you, Senku."

Senku's anger fades, and he frowns at the mentalist. Gen's smile widens.

"What? You're not exactly subtle. Did you really think I couldn't tell? Or am I wrong?"

"Not wrong, I guess," Senku replies. "I just never spent much time thinking about it. Relationships just seemed like such a waste of time. So many bad decisions get made thanks to the concepts of romance and monogamy."

"Cannot argue with you there..." Gen mutters under his breath.

"Besides, if I did want a kid, I know full well you don't need to be related," Senku continues. "Blood doesn't make a family."

"Well then, it sounds like you've already figured out the solution to your problem," Gen explains, and Senku glances up. "They need an heir, give them an heir. Adopt."

Senku gapes.

"Adopt? Gen, we have no miracle fluid. I don't think they're going to accept a statue as the next Priestess."

The mentalist gives a flamboyant sigh. "Honestly, how can you be so smart and yet so dense at the same time. You have two non-petrified options, Senku. At least."

"What are yo-"

"Suika and Mirai."

Senku freezes, and Gen grins.

"Suika worships the ground you walk on. And Mirai is desperate to be useful while she waits for her brother to wake up. The two of them would hand you their hearts on platters if you asked. Either one of them would suffice."

Slowly, the scientist leans back, tossing his head back to stare at the roof. It takes him a minute to answer.

"...I couldn't do it," he admits. "Logically, it makes sense, but- there's something that just feels _wrong_ about dumping a ton of responsibility on a kid and then vanishing. Besides-"

He drops his head back down.

"If we manage to solve the Petrification, and revive everyone, there won't be a need for a priestess," Senku explains. "We'll have video, and audio, and publishing options. It wont be the responsibility of one woman, it'll be the responsibility of the world."

"Ah, but explaining that to our charming ex-Chief is a little difficult," Gen says. "Since while we've explained the scope of what was lost, it's difficult for someone raised in this tiny village their whole life to visualise."

Senku nods in relief. "Right. Relationships and heirs and all that crap can wait till humanity is saved. I don't have the time to be worrying about trivial things like that right now."

Gen gives a soft hmm, and digs out his cards again, shuffling through the designs with practised ease.

"Something tells me that you'll still be saying that on your deathbed," he muses. "I've heard enough from Taiju and Yuzuriha to know that even before, you never looked at anyone twice."

Senku grins.

"Yeah, like I said, waste of time. Romance is not my thing."

It might have been the wrong thing to say, because Gen's face shifts into his more evil grin.

"Oh, what a thing for a scientist to say," he mocks. "Supporting a eory-thay without an ounce of proof."

"Romance isn't science," Senku argues, and Gen pouts.

"Then why do so many relationships involve 'experimenting?'" he asks, and Senku rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, mentalist. You're the psychology expert. What kind of partner would you set me up with?"

To his surprise, the more sadistic face of his friend fades, and Gen appears to take the question seriously. He averts his eyes, and thumbs his cards, apparently mulling over the question.

"Pick a card, dear Senku."

"Really Mentalist?"

"Humour me, Scientist."

"Fine. Given the topic, Two of Hearts."

Gen giggles, and starts shuffling.

"You Senku, could only be with someone who accepted they would always come second," Gen explains, eyes focused on his cards. "Your first, and true love is, and will always be, science. As such, any partner you chose would have to put you second too."

He plucks a card out – the Ace of Spades – spinning it between his fingers before back palming it with his left hand. "Someone who has a passion of their own, or possibly just narcissistic enough to love themselves enough for two. That's the only match that could ever work for someone like you. You would demand the equality"

Senku frowns. "Is that so?"

Gen separates the deck in two and starts shuffling.

"You have no interest in physical intimacy, or a romantic relationship. You'd need someone with a similar requirement, or perhaps you'd take a partner who was willing to seek that out elsewhere – you certainly aren't the type to begrudge someone a need you can't fulfil. A relationship with you would not be physical or romantic, merely emotional. Your perfect partner would be someone you could trust, who supported and protected you, even when you didn't know you needed it."

He takes his eyes off the cards to smirk up at his audience.

"But at the same time, you need someone who challenged you. You like logical, but you've never settled for easy. What would be the point if it didn't remain interesting? Am I right?"

Senku's lips quirk, watching the cards. Eventually, Gen stops shuffling, and lifts up the top card. He grins as he turns it around, revealing the Ace of Spades.

"Is this your card?"

"You know it's not," Senku says. Gen smirks, and his fingers twist, sending the card flying towards Senku. It spins slightly higher than he expects, flying above him and landing on the telescope. But when Senku glances up-

"What the-"

The card is sitting on one of the newer supports Senku put in. Right next to the Two of Hearts.

Senku glances over to see Gin standing up, and giving a small bow.

"You planted that," Senku concludes. "And then manipulated me into picking that card."

"Aybe-May," Gen says with a smile, walking over and grabbing both cards, slipping them into the deck before heading for the exit. "I'll leave you to mull over it for a while."

Senku gets to his feet, wondering if he should risk heading out again.

"I told you, you made sure I'd pick that card."

Gen pauses at the door, and glances over his shoulder, wearing his customary smirk.

"Oh dear Senku, I wasn't talking about the _trick_."

With that, he hops onto the ladder, and starts shuffling down.

"Wait ten minutes before you leave," he calls back up. "I'll have your blond stalker halfway out the village on a wild goose chase by then."

Despite his warning, Senku walks to the doorway, watching the mentalist saunter off into the village. He finds himself leaning against the entrance, as the figure in purple vanishes from sight.

"Someone that challenges me, huh?"

He grins.

"I guess I could get excited over someone like that."


End file.
